The renegade series- Leah's story
by That insane moment
Summary: The renegades are a makeshift family. Made up of runaways, abandoned, outcasted and kidnapped people. They all have there own talents and gifts, here are their stories.


The Renegades

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything to do with Twilight, angel, x-men, charmed or Harry Potter. I don't own any own the characters or story lines. I just borrow some characters every now and then.

The renegades are a makeshift family. Made up of runaways, abandoned, outcast and kidnapped people. They all have there own talents and gifts, here are their stories.

Leah Clearwater – age 24- outcast- shape shifter

Connor Angelus- age 22- outcast- Vampire/demon

John 'pyro' stclair- age 20- Reformed- mutant

Jubilation 'Jubilee' -age 18- orphan-mutant

Christopher Perry Halliwell- age 19- kidnapped- whitelighter/witch

Alianna Pandora Black- age 19- complicated- witch

Matthew Regulus Black- age 19- complicated- wizard

Harry James Potter- age 17- Rescued- Wizard

Fredrick Gideon Weasley- age 19- runaway- wizard

George Fabion Weasley- age 19- runaway- wizard

Everyone was staring and making remarks about the group of people who laughed and joked in the middle of the restaurant. The group wasn't oblivious to this, much the opposite they had however become accustomed to the looks and had seemed to form their own bubble where they and only they existed. This group had different ages, genders and personalities but that never mattered because the weren't friends, no they were family.

Renegades table

"I don't" connor argued.

"You so do" Jubilee said

"I don't make sudden decisions, I plan things out." Connor responded.

"You plan huh?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do" Connor responded.

"What so you planned to nearly get married in Vegas?" Harry added.

The rest of the table laughed. They all knew what happened in Vegas and much to Connors ongoing embarrassment it had not stayed in Vegas.

"Vegas does not count you guys, we were drunk" Leah explained.

"Who cares if it"

"Counts or not, if it wasn't"

"For Ali and matt"

"You still would have ended up"

"married"

Fred and George commented trading words between them as usual. The rest of the table still laughing.

"Just do us a favour you guys?" Ali asked.

"Yeah" Connor and Leah responded.

"When you do finally stop dancing around each other with the whole we are just friends thing, we want invites to the wedding." Matt continued for his sister.

"What is it pick on Connor day?" Connor asked.

"Nahh" John responded. "that's on the 25th of April, your anniversary"

As the group continued to joke and laugh Leah looked around and smiled. Even when all the jokes were focused on one person they still didn't argue much over it (but hay if you lived in a house with pranksters like both sets of twins you had to learn how to take a joke). She smiled when she remembered meeting each one and was glad when she herself could call herself a renegade.

Leah's story

"Please Leah, please just give it a chance, just a few more months, it will calm down, you'll see" Sue begged her daughter.

"Calm down, calm down, no I'm out of here." She shouted as she packed her things.

"Leah it is an honour, a gift you have been given, a gift to protect the tribe, to be given a family in the pack" Her father tried.

"A gift? an honour? It's a bloody well nightmare. And if that is a family I'm disowning myself." She responded.

"Just give it a little longer, try a bit harder" Her father tried to reason.

"Try harder? Try to do what? Take the constant whispers of the pack in both forms, she doesn't belong, she's such a bitch or my personal favourite why doesn't she just get over it already. Try to get over the thoughts of my ex while he goes on and on about the girl he left me for, my own bloody cousin."

"Now Leah you know he couldn't have helped it." Her father responded. Leah looked ready to explode but a calm voice interrupted things first.

"That is not the point" her brother said from his place at her door."The point is she shouldn't have to take it. I've been there, seen and heard it. The pack is almost vicious when it comes to her. Each and everyone of them put her down and Sam does nothing about it, pretends the problem doesn't exist. I cant take it any more they are breaking my sister apart. No if you want to leave Leah, I will help you pack.

"Thank you Seth" Leah responded pulling her brother into a hug.

Half an hour later Leah Clearwater left La Push with no idea as to where she was going or what she would do, it didn't matter thought because she was finally free.

A few weeks later Leah was sat in her car in some random car park, she was still glad to have left La push, but she had no clue what to do now, running out of money and practically living in her car she needed a plan and she needed one now. Her attention was taken by an older looking woman who was practically dragging two teenagers behind her by the ears whilst giving them a lecture that made even Leah hope to never get on the wrong side of this women. Listening in she nearly laughed at what she heard.

"I told you two about getting arrested again. Didn't I? Your suppose to be setting an example for the others, even the twins don't get arrested nearly as much as you two do. Your grounded until your fifty and I'm sending you to anger management. I should not be on first named bases with police officers. Now get in the car and behave yourselves do you hear me?"

"Yeas nanna" Both teenagers responded getting into the fore mentioned car.

Tears started to fall down Leah's face as she remembered her own family and she brought her hands to her face. It didn't go unnoticed to all that a young girl was practically crying her heart out in her car and it only took a few minutes before her car door opened. Leah looked up into the face of the old women she had just seen chewing out the teenagers.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs Addams, do you want to talk about it?" Leah found herself telling the women the edited truth about herself and Mrs Addams held her whilst she pored her heart out. After Leah had finished Mrs Addams offered her the option to stay with her not knowing why she choose to follow. She told herself she could always get away if she needed to but following the old lady's car into a massive driveway with an equally massive house Leah wasn't sure she would want to leave.

Leah always kept in contact with Seth and only Seth in the years that followed. He learned that she had met a lady named Mrs Addams who tended to adopt those children who had no where else to go. She would then make sure they got a proper education and funded whatever business they wished to start, all the children gave her back the money as soon as they could. Leah had decided to become a lawyer, a decision she had made after watching Mrs Addams bail some of the renegade children out of jail. Leah told Seth how she now owned her own lawyer offices and was doing well. Seth had long ago learned not to think of Leah when in wolf form and was currently counting down the days to his eighteenth birthday. What no one else knew was that his big sister was making an appearance at his party. Oh and she was brining her renegade family with her.

Seth's birthday party was in full swing, music was blasting and everyone was having a fantastic time. When the music suddenly stopped everyone looked over to the stereo to see why.

The reason why was stood in front of the stereo, in all her 6 ft 2 glory wearing a suit and kitten heals. All eyes had turned to Leah Clearwater with a group of people no one knew stood behind her.

"Leah" Seth called darting around various shocked pack members to pull his sister into a huge hug."I didn't think you would make it"

"Now, now, baby brother I told you I would make it. I would have made it sooner if the twins hadn't needed me to sort out a lot of documents for their clubs that needed to be sorted today" Leah stated shooting a look to two black haired individuals behind her who suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"We said we were sorry" Both individuals replied together.

"Leah, who are all these people" Sue asked.

"Everyone please meet my family, this is Harry, jubilee and John" The three waved.

"The Black twins Alianna and Matthew" both twins turned up their noses at the use of their full names but smiled and nodded anyway.

"And we are Fred and George" the red haired twins said introducing themselves.

"This is Connor, he's well, he's my imprint."

All hell broke lose at that statement the pack started screaming at Leah for telling their secret and the renegades started screaming at the pack for screaming at Leah. Seth stood in the middle trying to stop the shouting and getting quite upset when both sides ignored him.

"Everyone shut the hell up" Leah shouted. Her voice broke through everything and both sides stopped shouting almost immediately. "Now" Leah continued in a calm voice "we are going to sit down and discuss this like the mature adults most of us are."

"Who died and made you queen?" Paul asked.

"You want to shut up before I make you?" Alianna asked.

"Little girl you couldn't. In fact I would do something I'm not sure I would regret before you could even try" Paul responded.

"And you would have to get passed us before you could even try." Both the red haired twins stated, making sure to put themselves between Paul and Alianna just in case.

Paul went to reply but was cut off by Sam. "Paul that's enough, we are going to discuss why exactly Leah told our secret to a bunch of strangers"

"I told you they are my family"

"That's no excuse, what if" Emily started but was cut off by John.

"Oh will you take a bloody chill pill. It's not like any of us are 100% human anyway." John commented.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emily asked.

John held up his hand "mutant" he said like it was some form of confession. The rest followed suit.

"Demon" Connor commented.

"Whitelighter" Chris followed up.

"Mutant" Jubilee Said.

"Wizard" came from Fred, George, Matt and Harry.

"Witch" Alianna said.

"Now that I can believe" Paul stated with a smirk.

Alianna smiled sweetly. "If Fred and George weren't in front of me and would stop me I would shove my wand so far up your a"

"Language" Leah stated.

"Sorry Leah." Alianna apologised.

"Look maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should leave" Leah commented.

"That sounds like a good idea" Sam agreed.

"No!" Seth shouted practically hanging off of his sister.

"Seth it's alright, we will stay in Seattle, Ali and Matt have a club there and we will be staying at the Hilton. Maybe we could meet up there." Leah commented pulling her little brother into a hug.

"They own a club?" Paul questioned giving Ali and Matt a strange look.

"A chain of them actually. The renegade rooms." Matt responded slightly smirking at the whispers of the pack who knew how hard that club was to get into. Ali smiled at her brother, before offering up

"New plan. We will offer up the VIP rooms for a birthday party for Seth tomorrow night. The Hilton loves any business we can offer so Seth and whoever he invites can stay there that night we'll pay, count it as a birthday prezzie, maybe you, Leah and you parents can meet there for breakfast and catch up in the morning?" Everyone stared at Alianna in shock.

"That's a brilliant idea" Sue commented to a blushing Alianna.

"The way I see it Leah isn't very comfortable here and we don't like seeing our sister uncomfortable, it gets us all defensive as you've seen with Ali. So maybe Ali's idea is best. It gets Leah away from a place she doesn't like, gives us a chance to apologise to Seth for crashing his birthday party and allows Leah to catch up with her other family." Jubilee stated giving everyone the facts.

"The renegade rooms, a party in a club and a night at the Hilton. I'm in" Seth stated and no one could disagree.

"Right, I don't know about you lot but I want out of here" Leah stated to the rest of her renegade family. "Happy Birthday Seth. Give me a call tomorrow to sort out the exact arrangements. We'll see you tomorrow." With that the renegade family started making their way to the very expensive cars waiting, glad to see their confidant and in control Leah back. However Leah turned back towards Seth determined to give the pack one hell of a shock to remember her by.

"This baby brother is part birthday present part thanks for encouraging me to get the hell out of here." Leah said handing Seth an envelope. The pack watched as Leah Clearwater drove out of La Push once again laughing with her new family and was only brought out of their musings by a sequel from Seth.

The pack turned to Seth who looked and sounded like he was about to have a heart attack. He was clutching at a piece of paper that had come from the envelope, he just managed under his fathers insistence to stutter the words "trust fund... twenty one... a million and a half dollars."

Leah Clearwater had left La Push behind her, she had found a place and a family where she fit in and where she belonged. She had a very successful business that she loved and was thankful to Seth and to a certain Mrs Addams now affectionately called Nanna for encouraging her to follow her dreams.


End file.
